Na neve
by Lady Murder
Summary: Sabe que dia é hoje, Bella? #My Bloody Secret Valentine, para D-B


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à Ginny Weasley como James Potter pretence à Lily Evans.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o My Blood Secret Valentine, para **D-B**, minha fofa amiga secreta.

**::**

**Na neve**

- Sabe que dia é hoje, Bella? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não. Qual seria? – Bellatrix devolveu.

- Hn, nada não.

Sirius voltou a encarar o jardim inteiramente branco, sendo cada vez mais coberto pela neve, esfregando as mãos pelo frio. Os pés balançavam sem alcançar o chão. Aquele banco não era para crianças, afinal. Bellatrix, sentada ao lado, só permanecia com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, com os cotovelos nas coxas. A neve que insistia em cair deixava os cabelos negros de ambos cheios de pontinhos brancos e um pouco molhados. Ali, naquele momento de silêncio, o pequeno Sirius sorriu.

- Soube que vai se casar. – Comentou, encarando-a.

- Escutando conversas de minha mãe e minha tia novamente? – Revirou os olhos. Lá ia aquela irritante criança falar sobre coisas que a deixariam irritada. – Tia Walburga nunca lhe disse para não meter o bedelho onde não é chamado?

- Pelo jeito não está muito satisfeita com o casamento, né? – Falou, rindo.

- Ele é um Lestrange, estou mais que satisfeita. – Retrucou, perguntando-se por que tinha que dar satisfações a um garoto que era nove anos mais novo.

- Hn. – Disse, simplesmente, descendo do banco, desequilibrando-se um pouco, e mexendo na neve com os pés. – Sabe que dia é hoje, priminha? – Perguntou, novamente, dizendo o apelido com uma inocência que futuramente se transformaria em cinismo.

- De novo com isso? Não, não sei. Qual seria?

- Ah, nada não.

Bella abriu a boca, pensando em retrucar, mas apenas meneou a cabeça. Sirius era, no mínimo, estranho. Ia deixar que ele falasse o que tinha que falar quando achasse necessário. Provavelmente, seria uma bobagem. Observou-o juntar um pouco de neve nas mãos e jogar longe. Apenas uma criança boba. Mas, às vezes, até que não se importava de ter que dar uma de babá.

- Quando se casar você vai embora dessa casa?

- É claro. Irei me mudar para outra casa com o Lestrange. Provavelmente, alguma mansão. – Falou, tentando impressionar o garoto, sem ter certeza do por que.

- Então é melhor eu me despedir, não é?

- Do que está falando?

- Provavelmente, quando minha mãe me arrastar com meu irmão para cá novamente, você não vai estar aqui...

- Bem, vão acabar colocando a Narcissa para ficar de babá, então...

-... então acho melhor eu me despedir logo. – E o garoto deu de ombros, ignorando o que a prima falara. Afinal, a prima loira parecia sempre ter algo fedorento debaixo do nariz.

- Já te disseram que você é maluco, moleque? – Bellatrix perguntou, escondendo-se numa careta sarcástica. O fato é que gostava da companhia de Sirius. Ele parecia ser um dos únicos que não sofrera as lavagens cerebrais que todos da família Black sofriam. Era bom deparar-se com algo diferente dela mesma. Provavelmente, se continuasse assim, ele se tornaria um bom homem e eles não se encontrariam mais. E, mesmo sem querer admitir, ficara feliz ao perceber que ele sabia disso e _também_ não estava muito animado com a ideia.

Meneou a cabeça quando Sirius virou-se para ela, sorrindo.

- Então, parabéns pelo casamento. Adeus e valeu pela companhia. – E sorriu um sorriso de criança.

- Digo o mesmo. – Bella disse, sem o sorriso de criança, apenas assentindo com a cabeça.

O silêncio voltou e Sirius voltou à se distrair com a neve, enquanto Bellatrix encarava as unhas. Despedidas eram sempre despedidas, afinal.

- Sabe que dia é hoje, Bellatrix? – Falou, de repente.

- Resolveu me dizer qual é?

Ele largou a neve que apertava nas mãos e foi até o banco. De pé, em frente à ela, inclinou-se e deu-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha. Os lábios estavam gelados e a pele dela também.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, esse é o meu presente. – Sussurrou, afastando-se. Bella o encarou.

- Bellatrix, Sirius, mamãe está chamando. Saiam daí antes que comece uma tempestade. – A voz de Narcissa veio de dentro da casa, assustando ambos.

- Estamos indo. – Bella disse, calmamente levantando-se.

- Então é isso. – Concluiu Sirius, correndo para a porta, mas parando na entrada. – Ah, só constando que eu nunca consegui te imaginar de noiva. Vai ficar ridícula. – E entrou, rindo.

- Moleque...

**::**

**N/A: **Entãão, nem sei se ficou legal. Eu gostei de escrever, sério. Espero que tenha gostado de ler, D-B. É todo seu, tomara que te faça sentir o mesmo que eu senti ao escrever! E... sem muito o que falar. Só que ignore completamente o nome o-o. **Reviews?**


End file.
